Prince
by Tommy James and the Shondells with 1966's Wild Thing by Chip Taylor / The Troggs]] Without doubt the foremost exponent of a literally colorful lifestyle. As were hippies. And the video for Crimson and Clover not only expresses this, but covers two 1960s songs. In 1993, during contract negotiations regarding the release of The Gold Experience, a legal battle ensued between Warner Bros. and Prince over the artistic and financial control of his musical output. During the lawsuit, Prince appeared in public with the word "slave" written on his cheek. He explained that he had changed his name to a symbol to emancipate himself from his contract with Warner Bros., and that he had done it out of frustration because he felt his own name now belonged to the company. page 191 The symbol Prince chose can empirically be seen to have the benefit of style. Thus its origin might be no more than its image, and fair enough. But it contains within it the symbols for both male and female, as an expression of the whole, unbound-gender person Prince espoused, and the Egyptian Ankh of history, myth and evocative archetype. In fact, the whole symbol comes from Alchemy. Turned on its side, the alchemical symbol for soapstone (soapstone itself is unlikely to have much bearing on his choice) is an exact match. Prince, who had kept oil-shiny curls for his entire career, had moved to the 60s / 70s style Afro reminiscent of Black Power before his death. Prince Invites Fans to Party With Him at Paisley Park - Billboard, 26th Oct 2015 See Wikipedia:Prince (musician) Controversy Sexuality "Sexuality" is the second track on Prince's 1981 album, Controversy. The song was also released as a single in Germany, Japan and Australia.http://www.discogs.com/Prince-Sexuality/master/193714 "Sexuality" is a fast-paced track, built around a synth bass line and drum machines. Much like "Controversy", a funky rhythm guitar is used throughout the song with brief stabs of rock thrown in. Similar to the song "Uptown", Prince describes a society free from prejudice as a "New Breed". The political number also takes jabs at the new conservative wave in America via the Reagan Revolution (WP), tourists, and the sensationalism of television. Prince reused the "Sexuality" line "reproduction of a new breed/Stand up, organize" on the title track for his 2001 album, The Rainbow Children. The B-side of the single was "Controversy" in Germany and Japan, while Australia paired it with "I Wanna Be Your Lover", from 1979's ''Prince'' album. References External links * Infobox single | Name = Sexuality | Cover = Prince_sexuality.jpg | Caption = German 7" single | Artist = Prince | Album = Controversy | B-side = flatlist| * "Controversy" (Germany, Japan) * "Wikipedia:I Wanna Be Your Lover" (Australia) }} | Released = 1982 | Format = flatlist| * 7" single * 12" single }} | Recorded = Uptown, Sunset Sound, Hollywood Sound, 1981 | Genre = | Length = 4:20 | Label = Warner Bros. | Writer = Prince | Producer = Prince | Certification = | Last single = "Wikipedia:Do Me, Baby" (1982) | This single = "Sexuality" (1982) | Next single = "1999" (1982) | Misc = {{Extra chronology | Artist = Prince (German) | Type = single | Last single = "Wikipedia:Let's Work" (1982) | This single = "Sexuality" (1982) | Next single = "1999" (1982) Wikipedia:Template:Prince singles Category:Prince (musician) songs Category:Songs written by Prince (musician) Category:1982 singles Category:Music videos directed by Bruce Gowers Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Prince (musician) Category:Songs about sexuality Category:1958 births Category:2016 deaths Category:20th-century American singers Category:20th-century African-American people Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American keyboardists Category:21st-century American singers Category:African-American film directors Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male dancers Category:African-American drummers Category:African-American guitarists Category:African-American male singers Category:African-American singer-songwriters Category:African-American pianists Category:African-American rock musicians Category:African-American rock singers Category:American baritones Category:American funk bass guitarists Category:American male bass guitarists Category:American funk drummers Category:American funk guitarists Category:American funk keyboardists Category:American funk singers Category:American Jehovah's Witnesses Category:Christian vegetarianism Category:American male drummers Category:American guitarists Category:American male film actors Category:American male guitarists Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:Record producers from Minnesota Category:American rhythm and blues bass guitarists Category:American rhythm and blues guitarists Category:American rhythm and blues keyboardists Category:American rhythm and blues singers Category:American rock bass guitarists Category:American rock drummers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American rock keyboardists Category:American rock pianists Category:American male pianists Category:American soul guitarists Category:American soul keyboardists Category:American soul singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:Arista Records artists Category:Best Original Music Score Academy Award winners Category:Brit Award winners Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Converts to Jehovah's Witnesses Category:Drug-related deaths in Minnesota Category:Accidental deaths in Minnesota Category:The New Power Generation members Category:The Revolution (band) members Category:Universal Music Group artists Category:Warner Records artists Category:EMI Group artists Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Guitarists from Minnesota Category:Keytarists Category:Lead guitarists Category:Louisiana Creole people Category:Musicians from Minneapolis Category:Paisley Park Records artists Category:People from Chanhassen, Minnesota Category:People with epilepsy Category:Prince (musician) Category:Rhythm and blues drummers Category:Singers from Minnesota Category:Songwriters from Minnesota Category:Soul drummers Category:20th-century American drummers Category:21st-century American drummers Category:21st-century African-American people Category:Film directors from Minnesota Category:Vegetarians Category:Artists from Minnesota Category:Singers with a five-octave vocal range Category:20th-century American keyboardists Category:Las Vegas shows Category:Music Category:Musicians